


Stalking Shadows

by UnholyKrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Warehouse, Fox Marinette, Hearing Voices, Mild Horror, Pre Daminette, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), all around spooky, baby levels of spook, but like very mildly spooky, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: She had been stalking her territory. There were whispers of a new villain in the area. The prey she caught said they were holed up here somewhere. They were a total loner and no one knew what they were planning. They were stealing abandoned equipment from various villains.And they were in her territory.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Stalking Shadows

Fox sucked in a gasp, allowing the shadows to wash over her form and hide her as she walked backwards towards the walls. The area was far too open. Dark, evil laughter echoed in the empty building, backed by the sounds of rain slamming against metal sheets.

Suddenly, everything was silent for just a moment. Fox stalked along the edges of the room, counting on all the machinery to hide her, as well as the shadows. She was a silent predator searching for her prey. She was on top of the food chain, searching for the butterfly that was _hers_ to toy with. _Not_ the other way around, as her heart, mind, and soul screamed at her.

As she went deeper into the warehouse, her ears picked up the sound of footsteps behind her. Whoever it was, was following uncomfortably close behind her. Fox pressed her back up against the wall and looked behind her, but no one was there. Something was off about the hallway, but whatever it was, it was impossible to tell.

She pressed forwards, her mind focused on finding her prey. Given the layout of the warehouse, it was impossible to pinpoint where Hawkmoth was. Fox bit back a growl as another, different set of footsteps loudly ran, splashing through a puddle. The vents must be carrying the noise from a different area of the warehouse.

“Marinette?” a voice echoed from her left side suddenly, right in her ear. She jerked, grey eyes searching for the voice.

“Marinette?” another voice came from behind her. Fox whirled around to face who had been following her, but again, no one was there.

Her breathing quickened, her hands shook.

Large hands suddenly landed on her shoulders, causing her to growl and whip around, swiping her claws at who was behind her.

Air. There was nothing but still air. She swallowed. Was anyone even in the warehouse with her? Did she breath in leftover fear toxin? Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and centered herself.

Why was she here?

She had been stalking her territory. There were whispers of a new villain in the area. The prey she caught said they were holed up here somewhere. They were a total loner and no one knew what they were planning. They were stealing abandoned equipment from various villains.

And they were in _her_ territory, kidnapping the vulnerable, doing who knows what with them.

There was a sudden crash and loud cursing coming from the entrance of the warehouse, and Fox was suddenly struck by just how different it sounded from the earlier noises she had heard. The sounds of- Robin?- tripping over things and sending things flying was much more _real_ than anything else she had experienced in here.

“Fox!” he shouted, her ears pinned back, startled by just how _loud_ he was. Fox sighed, and rolled her eyes, turning back and finding her way towards her songbird.

The shadows clung to her as she walked through the hall. There was still something off about the whole building, putting her on edge. Once she got close enough to see him, she let the shadows slip away from her and stepped just heavier enough to make noise.

“Fox!” he ran to meet her in the middle of the room, putting his hands on her shoulders, “You shouldn’t have come here alone. You should have called me. This is much more dangerous than your normal prey.” he scowled and frowned at her.

“It’s in _my_ territory.” she practically growled at him, ignoring the shadows of butterflies dancing along the walls, “_You_ shouldn’t be here.”

There was a longer pause of silence.

“There is strength in numbers.”

_Not if you get akumatized, _Fox wanted to say, but the words got stuck in her mouth. He was staring at her now with an odd expression on his face. She allowed the shadows the hide her from sight once again, and wiggled out of her songbirds grasp.

“The building is possibly contaminated with fear toxin.” she called out as she jogged off, “I would be careful if I were you.” She scaled a wall and ripped off a vent covering, letting it fall and clatter onto the ground below her as she slipped inside.

_

Crossposted on my [Tumblr](https://unholykrow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
